


but you're aching and i'm a lying heart

by pturple_ptatoe



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pturple_ptatoe/pseuds/pturple_ptatoe
Summary: Sauron retreats back to Angband and Morgoth after his defeat by Luthien
Relationships: Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	but you're aching and i'm a lying heart

Blood dripped heavily from the lieutenant as he flew away in defeat. Disappointment and mortification overshadowed his physical pain. But his wounds, too, were great and he soon found himself falling from the sky. He changed into his normal form right before he slammed into the ground and lost consciousness.

…

His eyes were blurred as he found himself back in his bedchambers back home. Tears spilled down his face in shame. Even in his retreat he had failed and had to be carried to Angband.

“Do not cry, little flame.” It was the voice of Morgoth, his deep voice a soothing balm. The vala stroked Mairon’s fiery hair.

“I’m sorry, Melkor,” whispered the maia.

“For being defeated by a little girl and her dog?” The dark lord’s lips quirked into a grin.

Mairon flinched at the jest, unamused and sober. “What happens now, between you and me?”

Melkor’s dark brows furrowed. “How do you mean?”

Mairon’s mouth twisted in bitterness. “You set me a task and I failed you. You put your faith in me and I have repaid you in nothing but disappointment. I’ve let you down. It is only just for you to—” His voice cracked. “I understand if you do not want me anymore.”

He winced at the silence, sensing Melkor choosing his words carefully.

“Oh, my little maia. Do you really think I care for you so little that something as silly as that would make a difference in how I think of you?’


End file.
